


It's fine, you can hold it, sure you can... nope gotta go, gotta go NOW

by wrtingupastorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit a strong language, Club AU, Humour, M/M, Second Person, two dorks trying to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtingupastorm/pseuds/wrtingupastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is perfect. He’s perfect. You’re having the time of your life.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fine, you can hold it, sure you can... nope gotta go, gotta go NOW

The bass thumps loudly in your bones. Lights flash, bringing the swell of writhing bodies in and out of focus. The scent of alcohol, sweat and something oh so delicious lingers in the hot and heavy air. You’ve lost your friends amongst the Saturday night crowd but you’re not worried. Your alcohol infused brain has been focused on other things, namely the incredibly hot boy currently wrapped around your body.

  
You saw him when your first came in. Lou Ellen and Cecil had dragged you away from what would have been a thrilling night of memorising what they call ‘Will’s doctor nerd stuff’ citing that it had been months since you guys last had a night out and all work and no play makes Will a dull boy. You didn’t protest too much, medical school or not your friends were right, you were long overdue a night out. The club was one of those super trendy, underground places that is oh so cool since no one knows about it, so naturally everyone of that oh so cool crowd is jam packed into the place. You saw him at the bar as you went to order drinks. He was a perfect denizen of the night, utterly at ease in the shadows and half light of the soft neon lights, and hot. His eyes caught yours, dark obsidian, and a feral grin sent a thrill up your spine. You downed your shot only breaking eye contact when Lou drags you onto the dance floor, it’s her song and there’s no way she’s dancing on her own.  
One drink, two drinks, three drinks, four. You’re pleasantly buzzed and feel on top of the world. Your spinning under the strobe light faces blurring into one and...wait. He’s spinning along with you.

  
Him.

  
Mr obsidian and shadows from the bar earlier. He’s even hotter up close. Smooth skin and glossy dark hair the swoops oh so sexily into those stunning eyes. A skin tight black t-shirt that hugs all the right places and you silently thank the god’s for the person who invented skinny jeans. He’s all over you, or you’re all over him, it doesn’t really matter, you are the only two people in the world as you spin, twist, shake. Your movements a conversation, all centred on the theme want. The night is perfect. He’s perfect. You’re having the time of your life.

  
Almost.

  
See there’s one little thing that’s sort of been bothering you for the last half hour which has actually just urgently become a massive thing that your buzzed brain can’t suppress anymore.

 

You really, really, need to pee.

  
But it’s fine you can hol- OH MY GOD IF YOU DON’T GET TO A TOILET SOON YOU’RE GOING TO PISS YOURSELF! YOUR BLADDER IS NOT FUCKING AROUND ANYMORE.

  
“I need a bathroom break,” you yell in hot boy’s ear. The music is way too loud, thumping in your bones, making anything anyone says garbled nonsense. Hot boy immediately drags you back to the dance floor as you try to extricate yourself from him not understanding the impending doom of your situation. His breath is hot in your ear, arms sliding up your back, he’s not letting you go. It would be such a turn on if, you know, you weren’t going to piss your pants any second.

  
“No, I really need to go.” You get a little further this time, but wow his grip is actually really strong. If you weren’t so desperate trying not to pee yourself you would actually be pretty stoked that this hot boy is so into you. Like he will actually not let you go.

  
But ok you’re cool, just casually try to steer your dancing in the direction of the toilet. You can hold it, just don’t think about running water, or the bartender pouring out drinks from the bottle in a long thin stream, or the sweet, sweet, relief finally being able to relieve your bladder will bring.

  
YOU ARE AN IDIOT WILL SOLACE! THAT JUST MADE IT WORSE.

  
You’ve started the pee dance now, shifting your weight from side to side, as you move. With hot boy in tow you slide through the crowd. They part seamlessly around you, too caught up in their own rhythms and beats of the night. You step off the dance, all out dragging hot boy by now round the corner into the dimly lit narrow corridor.

  
You stop just outside the bathroom door. So close. It’s quieter here. You turn to explain the situation to hot boy and are met by hot lips, intent on kissing you within an inch of your life. Oh gods, his lips are velvet smooth, hot and insistent against yours. His hands are on your neck, on your face, in your hair. His tongue oh gods his tongue. You’re in heaven. This would be so amazing if you weren’t going to PISS YOURSELF THIS VERY INSTANT!

  
You pull yourself away. You’re both panting. He looks up into your eyes, the desire in his gaze makes your stomach flip. (Oh bad idea stomach, very very bad idea.)  
You blurt out, “I’M SO SORRY I REALLY REALLY HAVE TO PEE. PLEASE PLEASE DON’T GO ANYWHERE BECAUSE I REALLY REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS WHEN I’M DONE,” in a rush and practically fall over backwards into the toilet. You slam the door shut, and oh Gods sweet sweet relief. Almost as good as the make out session you were having earlier.  
Almost.

  
You flush and wash your hands. Half your mind is proud of yourself for holding it together and not pissing yourself in front of the beautiful stranger, the other half swooning from the kiss the two of you shared just moments before, the other half really hoping he understood your word vomit and is waiting for you outside, the other half laughing at how great you are at math once you have a few drinks in you.

  
You shut the water off open the door and---

 

Empty

  
Just flickering lights and random bits of trash on the ground. He’s gone and you’re pissed. At your bladder for ruining your chances with the hottest boy you’ve seen in a long time, who amazingly seemed to like you back. At the hot boy who couldn’t stick around for five damn minutes while you were in the bathroom.

  
You’re about to stomp off to find Lou or Cecil and drag them home after this fuck up of a night when you notice a bit of paper stuck to you shoe. You lift your leg to dislodge the offending piece of paper and notice the freshly smudged ink contrasting with the stark white background. It takes a moment for the letters and numbers are swirling on the paper to make any sense in you buzzing brain

  
_Call me sometime Sunshine_   
_-Nico_

  
Oh you’ll call, you’ll definitely call.


End file.
